villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Scarlet King
The Scarlet King is a divine demon, untold amounts of eons old, whom the foundation keeps at bay via Procedure 110-Montauk. Information The Scarlet King was born with the planting of the Tree of Knowledge, called Khahrahk at the time. He was the smallest of his siblings, but the only one aware, and it brought him great pain. He decides that existence itself is painful and that he'd have no part of it, as well as destroying existence itself. He starts by consuming his siblings and growing stronger on their essence. He vows to the destroy the Tree, the Creator and the Creation, and consumes or subjugates all the other gods, naming himself King of the Darkness Below. He declares war on creation itself, one which will not end until the very end of everything. He takes Sanaa, one of the gods he subjugates, forcibly as his wife and sires seven daughters on her. Sanaa dies after birthing them, and the King takes his seven daughters as his new brides, sealing them so they would not die as their mother had. From his seven bride-daughters he has seven children called Leviathans. The Foundation are able to prevent or destroy the first six, but the seventh—the strongest—has yet to be born. It resides in SCP-231 and is stopped from existing by way of the Montauk Procedure. The seventh gave birth to SCP-999 after O5 ordered to stop Procedure 110-Montuak. O5 ordered the stopping of 110-Montuak to see what would happen, the result was SCP-999. The Scarlet King's daughters are as follows: A'tivik, A'ghor, A'distat, A'zieb, A'nuht, A'tellif, and A'habbat. The Poem :The following is the Poem, found in small white text (functionally invisble) located in SCP-231's wiki article. ---- They gather round the natal bed, the foolish and the wise. They fear the child yet to be born, whose voice shall rend the skies. The faithful watch the forest for the coming of the King. Their lanterns bright, they wait at night for the new world he shall bring. The dragon waits in shadows, his breath will scorch the land. The hero in the castle draws his sword and makes his stand. The princess in the tower is hidden far away. But nothing under heaven can keep The Groom at bay. They gather round with leering smiles, the soulless and the dead. Though her soul unwinds, the cruelest minds will keep her in her bed. The potter told his ‘prentice to prepare him seven jars. Six he made with grace and skill, the last his hands did mar. The cretin moon no more is howling, gone its mourning black. In their dreams its face is prowling, come to take them back. The King is in his courting clothes, the brides are in their beds. The unborn princes wait in sleep to raise their eager heads. The hens were in the henhouse and seven eggs did lay, till the fox crept in by dark of night and stole the eggs away. Six were broken by their bindings six no more shall sing. Comes the seventh full unwinding and all the bells will ring. When the first had given birth, then all the birds did sing. Her screaming cries did shake the skies, as she called out for her King. By doctor’s blade the second bade a life into the world. Untimely hewn neath a silent moon, the King’s red flag unfurled. His bride the third remained unheard, her cries for help ignored. She stopped her life with a surgeon’s knife, and gave it to Our Lord. The fourth prepares a dagger and places it at her heart. The perfect cure cannot make pure what the King has set apart. The fifth one’s crown was bearing down upon the fox’s set. The den was sundered with mighty thunder, an apocalypse beget. On the sixth’s day, the walls gave way, and the oceans turned to ash. Her birth gave work, as the earth shook, underneath the King’s fell lash The seventh bride will break the tides the moon no more will shine. There comes a day not far away she’ll birth the death of time. Don’t believe it when they say they’re trying to save her. Why would they bother? They’ve got exactly what they want exactly where they want it. The doctor never tells his god which one he really seeks. Instead he hides himself away, and quietly, he weeps. Their god’s own voice, he makes the choice, declaring with their word. “In fear and pain let her remain, lest she be like the third.” The doctor’s gun ended his run, as he put it to his ear. As she was defiled, the pitied child, he gave in to his fear. Her memory a fickle thing, the strongest shall endure. When her weeping starts to waver, their drugs make her mind pure. Gallery ScarletKing.jpg Trivia *It was commonly speculated, and later confirmed,http://www.scp-wiki.net/forum/t-757410/dust-and-blood/ that SCP-682 is one of the Scarlet King's spawn; an immature Leviathan. *The Poem hints that instead of working against the Scarlet King, they may be unwittingly or even knowingly playing right into his hands. Refs Category:Demon Category:Internet Villains Category:Male Category:Immortals Category:Rapists Category:Leader Category:Cataclysm Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Deities Category:Abusers Category:Destroyers Category:Parents Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Satan Category:Monarchs Category:Bigger Bads Category:Perverts Category:Murderer Category:Enigmatic Category:Supreme Beings Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Omniscient Category:Symbolic Category:Dark Forms Category:Dark Messiah